User blog:Oathcrest/burning realms
Hi, This is a weird Alisaris list I'm going to try. I know it probably will need some tweaking, but I think it'll be a great list using some often times over looked cards. The Observer/Timeline Arsonist, Alisaris. This is kind of a combo deck to get out draig, and develope a big field presence early on in the game as well as start hard casting some of these guys when Alisaris has flipped to give them Swiftness and it can do some really neat combo's. It has a few control elements and plenty of ways to remove cards from the game. 4x Keeper of the Present, Verdandi- Best one drop of the deck. IT gets us a lot closer to flipping Alisaris, and it is consistently fixing our hand. plus once you've got ten cards removed from game, she's a beast. 4x Black Goat- A neat little card that allows us to pay one red to remove it from the game to deal 200 damage to our opponent after it is in our grave. 4x Rukh Egg- A great card in this deck that allows us to get our turn two draig combo easier. 4x Shubb-Niggurath, The Goddess of Fertility- A key peice to our combo, it's also really good because it brings in another creature from our deck, so it's thinning our deck. 4x Draig, the Red Dragon- The point of our combo is to summon this guy, on turn two to at least make our opponent sweat. Also works well with Skuld and Urthr. 4x Orb of Disaster, ifrit Glass- Helps us get to our removed from game quota and can help with hand fixing. 3x Cthugha, the living flame- A little early aggression, I'm thinking of taking this out for something like Thunder or something of that nature. 3x Hastur, the Unspeakable- Good removal with an easy cost that helps us get out draig much easier. it's also searchable via rukh egg 3x Keeper of the Past, Urthr- This will have added benefit in this deck I believe. All the incarnation is going to fuel this cards potential. 3x Memory of Disappearance- A good card to get some of your combo pieces back if you removed them on accident. 2x Keeper of the Future, Skuld- I believe that this card will get alot of help from all of the high cost cards in this deck. That's the only reason why I'm running it. 2x Ouroboros, the Snake of Reincarnation- great card that works with Alisaris pretty well. Stone Deck, 4x Disaster's Memoria 6x Fire stone Here's the combo for summoning draig turn two: Turn one, Rukh Egg. Turn two, Rukh egg or another one drop. You then incarnate Shubb, bring out a black goat, then incarnate Shubb again, so that's 4 that entered your grave this turn, then make a fire will and summon Draig. That's the draig combo. if they've got a pesky lancelot, use hastor to clear it instead of the second Shubb. Category:Blog posts